


Cybernetics

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cyborg izuku, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dad Twice, F/M, Good Dabi, Good Himiko Toga, Hero Dabi (My Hero Academia), Hero Toga Himiko, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tall Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: When an accident leaves him as less than half human, how will one teenager use his newfound abilities to solidify himself a place amongst heroes?





	Cybernetics

The sun was going down, illuminating one side of a figure in a light grey hoodie. They had a male physique and broad shoulders, their outline being that of tons of muscle. His face was shaded, obscuring his features. As he entered the darkness of the alley, he felt eyes on him and he knew who it was. Shrugging the feeling off, he found himself a nook in the wall, just under a fire escape. He could smell ozone in the air. There was a storm brewing in the distance and he didn’t want to be in the rain. It was getting late and he didn’t want to walk anymore. The sun was dipping beyond the horizon, casting long and darkened shadows across the city. As his eyes fell shut, as if in a meditative sleep. He startled awake, when a hand touched his shoulder. His instincts flared and he aimed his hand at them, the wrist part of his arms folding in and morphing his hands into cylindrical components that glowed blue with the whirring and powering up of ignited plasma. He lowered them, as his vision cleared. Standing in front of him, a man with long black hair reeled back his hand, surprise in his silver eyes. He sighed.  
“Sorry. You startled me.”  
“I...I apologize. That’s...quite an impressive quirk, you got there, Kid.” The hooded figure shook his head, half of his face in shadows with one red eye peeking through the darkness. The other was a stark contrast of green. A sad and lonely piece of jade in his face.  
“I...It’s not a quirk, Eraser-san. I’m entirely quirkless.” If it wasn’t a quirk then…  
“What...What happened to you?”  
“I was in an accident and some people fitted me with experimental bionics without my consent.” Grey eyes blinked.  
“I’m...surprised you’re so open about it.” The kid sighed.  
“You’re a hero. One I...One I trust.” The hero nodded, absentmindedly, as the other spoke again.  
“So...Was it the hoodie?”  
“Yeah. Sorry about that. I should know not to try and wake someone that, voluntarily, falls asleep in an alley.” The teenager reached up and pulled his hood down, showing what he looked like. He had mechanical plates down the left side of his face, following his cheekbone and covering his chin, continuing into his collar by the encasing of the left side of his neck. His neck plate and the part covering the left half of his cranium were blue with a mechanical design in them, along with a part that sat almost directly behind his right ear.

The right side of his head was covered in a, one-fourth inch, green buzzcut and his left eye was replaced with a red optic. Though he was young, he was _big_...broad and tall. He came to nearly Eraserhead’s height, his shoulders about twice the hero’s. He looked made for strength. The greenette went to pull his hood up, when the raven spoke.  
“Do you...want to be a hero?” The younger looked back, a touch startled, with his mechanical hands on the edges of his hood.  
“I...don’t have a quirk.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Essentially, I fight quirkless. You look like you have strength that I don’t and that can be your biggest asset. What I’m trying to get at is that I believe you could be a hero if you trained hard and did your damndest.” The surprise in his eye melted into a little smile.  
“Thanks. I’m Izuku. No last name.” Eraser shook his hand.  
“Ah.”  
“I’ll take your advice and try out for it.” He pulled up his hood and waved, catching what the hero mumbled, before walking away, himself.  
“I hope to see you there.” Izuku glanced back, but the hero was already gone.

Pulling his jacket back over him, Izuku continued to walk, hoping the clouds wouldn’t decide to roll in and drench him. Finding the right door, he fished out a key ring and unlocked it, stepping inside.  
“I’m back!” That was when he was barreled into by a shorter teenager.  
“Izuku!” He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the raven’s midsection, bringing him up to his height.  
“How was your day, Touya-kun?” The teal eyed teenager pushed the hood off of metal and green hair, making a set of staples pull the burns on his lower jaw up into a smile.  
“There you are. My day was good. You?”  
“Ah. Not much happened until I was on my way home. I met Eraserhead...and he told me he believes in my dream to become a hero.”  
“Woah…” That was when there was a knock at the door. Izuku rolled his eye and opened it to show a girl, about his age, with dirty blonde hair and amber eyes.  
“Did you forget your key, again, Himi-chan?” She grinned, sheepishly.  
“Yeeeeah…” He motioned with his head for her to come in, which she did, carrying her backpack, which was shaped like a half cat-half bear head.  
“How was school?”  
“So boring. I mean. You already taught me pretty much all I need to know to graduate.” He put a hand on her head, in between her buns.  
“Only about ten more months and then we take the exam.”  
“We?”  
“Yes. I’m taking it too.” She bounced around, her little canines reflecting the light, as she smiled, giddily. Izuku gestured to the couch.  
“Why don’t you get started on your homework? I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready.” She nodded and sat, taking her shoes off and pulling out her folders.

“Hey. Where’s Jin?”  
“Napping off a migraine. One his aggressive personality gave him.” Izuku nodded and cringed at the same time.  
“I gotta hand it to that guy. He has to live with two, conflicting, personalities waging war in his mind and with the uncertainty of when he’s gonna have the mother of all headaches. Now, that’s what I call strength.” He set Touya down and walked into the hall, down to a small bedroom, where he knocked gently. He got a groggy sound and opened the door, finding grey-blue eyes opening, blearily. Stepping inside the man’s room, he spoke in a quiet voice, as to not make the blonde’s headache to blossom again.  
“How are you doing? Heard you had another migraine.” He grunted and covered his eyes with an arm.  
“Still hurts...Not as bad as before, though.” Izuku stepped into the, attached, bathroom and came back with a daily pill container and a dixie cup of water. He deadpanned and rose a brow, as he gently shook the container. The only day that was filled was Friday, seeing as that was today. Jin sighed.  
“Knew I was forgetting something, this morning.” He took both items and popped open the container, dumping three pills into his palm. One for chronic migraines, one to help him with his mood swings, and one vitamin.  
“Thanks.” Izuku nodded.  
“I’m gonna start dinner. You should get yourself up and moving. Maybe go sit next to Himi-chan in the other room.” Jin nodded and rubbed his eyes, before following the taller out into the living room, were the man plopped down next to the only girl and watched her do her math assignment. The greenette went into the kitchen, where he was met by Touya. The older teen gave a little smile, before standing on his toes, trying to close the one inch difference in height, and press their lips together. Izuku wrapped his arms around Touya’s upper thighs and hoisted him up, so that he could reach better, molding his lips back against the raven’s.  
“You’re amazing...You know that, Izuku?” The greenette pecked the space between the scarred teen’s brows.  
“You tell me that everyday, Touya-kun.”  
“It’s true.”


End file.
